


Rabbit Chat ID's

by KiraKiraSparkle (Kiramochis)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Kaguya-sama Love is War skit, I love Kaguya-sama a bit too much honestly, I love him, M/M, Riku is an oblivious angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiramochis/pseuds/KiraKiraSparkle
Summary: Tenn wants to trade





	Rabbit Chat ID's

**Author's Note:**

> Kaguya-sama Love is War gives me the IoTenn feels because it's right up their ally to be to prideful to confess and try to trick the other into doing it

“Iori-san you finally got a smartphone?” Riku asked. Tenn looked over from his desk to see the vice president holding out a black smartphone. His younger brother looked excited as Iori talked about how he finally bought a new phone after keeping his flip phone for quite some time.

“I figured that having a smartphone would be more beneficial to my work in the student council.” Iori looked proud as Riku handed him back his phone. “I even got a Rabbit Chat account.”

Tenn’s head snapped up from his work. Rabbit Chat? He has a Rabbit Chat account? He could finally be in contact with the Vice President during after school hours!

Riku pulled out his phone excitedly, telling Iori to exchange Rabbit Chat ID’s with him. Iori smiled and looked back at Tenn. When his midnight blue eyes made contact with his light pink ones, the gentle smile turned into a smirk. That little brat was teasing him! Tenn clutched his pen tighter, but looked back at his work and tried not to focus on the interaction going on between his younger twin brother and the vice president. The vice president whom he was desperately trying to get to say  _ I love you _ to him.

Iori asked what prefered method of exchanging ID’s Riku would like to use, and he excitedly said he wanted to use the shaking method. It was a preferred method when in groups of three or more, but Riku just liked the motion and ease of it all. Tenn watched as his clubmates exchanged Rabbit Chat accounts, Riku smiling happily and Iori’s face keeping its neutral tone. He wanted to ask him to exchange information with him as well, but that would essentially be confessing! He wouldn’t stoop so low as to ask for Iori’s contact information when he’s supposed to be begging him to exchange Rabbit Chat’s! 

“Iori-san your profile picture is really cute!” Riku said. Tenn’s ears twitched and the pen he was holding almost snapped. Iori’s profile photo?

“Thanks, it’s a photo of me when I was younger.” Tenn’s eyes widened slightly. Little Iori? Iori as a kid? BABY IORI? “I think it’s kinda embarrassing,” Iori looked over at Tenn, smirking “so I’ll change it after three minutes.”

The pen Tenn was holding snapped. This was the game he and Iori liked to play, trying to get the other to confess. Iori was trying to get on Tenn’s nerves, trying to get him to ask to exchange Rabbit Chat’s by having a cute photo of himself for his profile picture only to change it after three minutes!

_ I have to see it! _ Tenn decided.  _ I have to see Iori as a kid! _ But asking for his information would be defeat! It would mean that he was interested in talking to him after school and after club activities! It would mean that Tenn was expressing his desires to have late night conversations before bed, or talking in the wee hours of the morning right before a test. It would express everything Tenn wanted to do so badly!

Deciding it was time to use his last resort, Tenn pulled out a bottle of fake tears that he kept in the inside of his blazer pocket. As discreet as he could, Tenn dropped a few of the synthetic tears into his eyes and stood up, keeping the bottle tightly inside his hand. Iori has a habit of trying to comfort those who are hurt and has a somewhat guilty conscious, so why not use that against him to get what he wants?

“Tenn-nii is something wrong?” Riku asked as soon he heard the chair move.

Tenn looked over at Iori, tears bellowing up in the corner of his eyes. “The vice president is mean!” He continued to taunt Iori by calling him mean. Normally Tenn didn’t stoop this low, but if it gets Iori to show him that photo, then he’ll do anything besides asking for his contact information or begging! He truly didn’t do anything wrong, but by calling him mean, it made him seem as though he did a bad thing. The Barnum effect works wonders, honestly.

Iori stood up, worry painting his face. “I’m sorry president, I didn’t mean to leave you out of this!” Normally Iori wasn’t this gullible, and he should have sensed Tenn’s plan from a mile away. But Riku was as important to Iori as he was to Tenn, and he wouldn’t do anything to upset Riku. “Here, you can see it too!”

Iori thrusted his phone into Tenn’s face, showing him the image of a tiny Iori, probably no older than seven years old, in a small pen being covered by rabbits. He was smiling happily and blushing. In the moment it took for Tenn to memorize the photo, Iori seemed to have realized his mistake. He quickly pulled back his phone.

The tears Tenn had faked had all dried up, and a smirk appeared on his face. Iori seemed to have realized his mistake, and was prepared to retaliate, but Tenn needed to block that mindset. He pulled out his phone, but all ambitions were lost when Riku cried out.

“That’s right!” Riku looked over at his older brother’s phone “It’s cruel to talk about Rabbit Chat when Tenn-nii’s phone can’t support it.”

Iori and Tenn looked over at the light pink flip phone in the hands of the student council president.

“What do you mean it doesn’t support it!?” Tenn yelled at his younger brother. Riku flinched on instinct.

“How could you not know that Rabbit Chat only works on Smartphones?” Iori yelled right back at Tenn “And on that matter you’re rich! Buy a new phone!”

Tenn clutched his phone to his chest. “I’ve had this phone since I was in grade school! It has sentimental value!”

“Even Riku-san has a smartphone!” Iori cried.

In the end, they ended up exchanging email addresses and phone numbers.

**Author's Note:**

> #GetKujoTennASmartphone2k19
> 
> I also wanna write the 'Banned Word Game' skit and the 'Nekomimi Ears' skit as well, so look out for those in the future!
> 
> Scream with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiramochis/)!


End file.
